Surprise Visitor
by twinmomma78
Summary: Castle's in the Hamptons and there's a knock on his door...as much as I'd love for it to be Beckett, it's a different yet extremely important lady in his life. Based during summer between seasons 2 and 3. One-shot.


_**We're not even halfway through the summer, and I'm SO ready for September. I hope the writers and the people who actually OWN Castle are planning some wonderful things for us wild and crazy fans. :)**_

_**This is just my own idea of what Castle might have going on somewhere mid-summer. Short but sweet, definitely a one-shot.**_

/

The knock at the door to the Hamptons house came unexpectedly. It was Friday evening, and Castle had been working all day at his laptop, trying desperately to get as much done as possible so he could try and enjoy the weekend. Gina had spent the day with her friends, and as far as he knew she was at dinner with them. Maybe she had come home early and couldn't find her key? He opened the door and got a fantastic surprise.

"Alexis!" He wrapped his arms around his daughter, clinging for dear life as if she were the only thing that could keep him from drowning.

"Dad! I'm so glad to see you!"

Not wanting to let go, but knowing that his parental duties dictated it, he leaned back slightly and raised his eyebrows. "Want to explain what you're doing here? You're supposed to be at Princeton…"

"We had a free weekend, and I really wanted to spend it with you," she explained. "I know I missed the fireworks for Memorial Day, but I thought maybe if you still had some left, we could make up for lost time? If you can take a break from writing, that is…"

"I'd say that's the best plan I've heard all summer," Castle replied. He brought her through the doorway, not wanting to let go but knowing he couldn't just leave her on the front porch. She only had one bag with her, and he peered outside, looking for something. "Want to tell me how you got here?"

"Oh, my friend Amanda's family is staying a few miles from here, and she was coming to visit her family for the weekend, too, so I just caught a ride with her."

"Remind me to thank Amanda later," he said. Lifting her bag, he dropped it on the chair next to the front door.

"So," Alexis said, stepping away from her father and turning slowly around the room. "Where is she?"

"Where's who?"

"Your guest for the summer…remember, you told me you had someone you thought might be staying here with you?"

"Oh, Gina's out for dinner with some friends," Castle said. Nothing could have prepared him for the look of shock that crossed his daughter's face.

"Gina," she said. "Gina, your EX, Gina? Dad, please tell me you're kidding…"

"Wha-aaat?" Castle said defensively. "We had a good conversation and I mentioned the Hamptons trip, it just seemed natural to invite her. Who did you think I was bringing?"

"Huh," Alexis said, flopping down on the couch in the sitting room. "I guess…I mean, I thought…I thought maybe Detective Beckett was coming with you."

"Gina is here to help me get my book written. I was behind deadline, she was concerned, so we've been getting along. Kate had other plans. Not to mention a boyfriend who might not like her spending time with me here."

Alexis didn't miss the note of wistfulness in her father's voice. Apparently he was really not too happy with the idea of Detective Beckett having a boyfriend.

"Dad, I'm sorry," she said, moving to him to wrap her arm around his waist in a supportive hug. She laid her head on her dad's chest, wishing she could do more to help. "I didn't realize she was seeing someone."

"It's not like it really matters," he replied defensively, resting his chin on Alexis's head. "She's entitled to have someone in her life."

"Yeah, but come on, Dad," Alexis said. "I think maybe you had hoped you could be that someone? Gram and I have been rooting for that for a while…"

Castle sighed, hugging his girl a little tighter. "I know, kiddo. It just wasn't meant to happen, I guess."

_But you wanted it to, and that is a huge step in the right direction,_ Alexis thought to herself. This was something she would have to discuss with Gram once they had some time together at the end of the summer. She didn't want to pry into her father's mind too much, so she unwrapped her arms and stepped back.

"I'm going to go store my bag in my room, and when I get back down here, I expect you to have a plan for dinner," she said, happy to see him perk up a little more. "I'm starving…and Princeton is great, but cafeteria food doesn't always hit the spot!"

Castle watched her as she swung her bag up and left the room. For the first time since arriving in the Hamptons, he genuinely smiled. Maybe the summer would turn out pretty well after all.


End file.
